El ciclo natural de las cosas
by Unviciomas
Summary: Y fue en ese primer beso que Rosalie se dio cuenta que talvez había sido ella la que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo y aquel era el verdadero ciclo natural de las cosas y que la eternidad era tan sólo un paso más para poder alcanzar la felicidad


**El ciclo natural de las cosas.**

Las hojas del libro pasaban una tras otra, más la atención puesta en ellas era mínima. El tiempo corría rápido y cansino una carrera que ya sabía que iba a perder. La eternidad era lo único que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y los recuerdos de aquella desastrosa y fría noche de invierno volvieron nuevamente a su cabeza. Hacia ya años que _aquello_, que ni se atrevía a nombrar, había pasado. Pero hoy, justo hoy, se cumpliría su aniversario si él no hubiera decidido cagarle la vida. Si todo eso no hubiera sucedido sus hijos rubios, con ojos claros y perfectos la estaría rodeando, y ella sería feliz, muy feliz.

Y es que todavía, si cerraba los ojos y ponía atención, podía sentir sus asquerosas manos tocándola y marcándola a fuego de por vida. También, podía oler aquél vaho con mucho hedor a alcohol que salía a cada momento de sus bocas, que se metía por sus fosas nasales y le provocaban nauseas. Cada sensación, cada mota de horror, seguía todavía impregnada en cada poro de su piel.

Las lágrimas no podían salir de sus ojos, pero sentía como aquella extraña sustancia se acumulaba en sus ojos, y la impotencia corría por sus venas. Jamás podría quitar aquellos recuerdos de su torpe mente que, a cada momento en soledad, venían a martirizarla.

Tomó un abrigo, aunque no lo necesitara, y salió corriendo a una gran velocidad. Sabía que Edward era conciente de todo ello, y se encargaría de avisarles a Esme y a Carlisle que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

* * *

El aire frío le pegaba en la cara. La sensación de libertad y una infinita paz eran palpables en el tranquilo ambiente.

La laguna azul se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho. Era hermosa. Las hojas marrones, típicas del otoño que se cernía sobre aquel lugar, reposaban sobre la superficie, dándole un aspecto un tanto mágico y encantador a la escena.

Tomó asiento sobre la orilla. La cabeza le colgaba, cansada, sobre uno de los hombros. El pelo rubio se mecía con el suave compás del viento, mientras que algunas hojas se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Necesitaba olvidar todo aquel horror y sacar fuera de sí todo ese dolor con el que venía cargando hace tiempo, y este lugar era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en paz consigo misma.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado lentamente mientras contemplaba aquel hermoso paisaje. Más ya era hora de volver a casa.

Tomó aquel abrigo, que tan sólo usaba para guardar las apariencias, y comenzó a correr.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando el hedor de la sangre humana caliente y burbujeante la golpeó. El rastro era demasiado fácil de seguir. La tentación era excesiva. Debía resistirse.

Cuando no pudo tolerarlo, salió disparada en aquella dirección. Sabía, debido a su condición de vampira, que en la zona también había un oso.

Al llegar a aquel trágico escenario lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar al muchacho, que según sus bajas pulsaciones aún seguía vivo, y llevarlo lo más rápido posible con Carlisle. Él sabría que hacer. Carlisle siempre sabía que era lo correcto.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado ya y aquel gigantesco muchacho había despertado. Sus gritos de dolor y sus retorcijones habían sido un martirio. Se sentía culpable, se sentía horrible, pues ella había hecho lo mismo que le había recriminado a Carlisle numerosas veces. Había condenado a alguien a una eternidad que no buscaba, había cortado el ciclo natural de las cosas.

No entendía como Emmett, porque así era como se llamaba el chico, podía considerarla un ángel. Ella jamás sería algo semejante, no era ni tan pura ni tan buena persona.

Él le caía bien. Era bromista y le ponía alegría al asunto de la eternidad. Cazaba con Edward y ayudaba a Esme a plantar flores. Respetaba a Carlisle y, lo que era aún más importante, no la molestaba cuando necesitaba estar tranquila.

No entendía porque, pero con el paso de los días, notaba que una barrera se iba imponiendo entre ellos y se sentía sumamente culpable. Era ella quien lo esquivaba.

Y es que Emmett le gustaba. No tenía bien en claro el por qué, no sabía si eran sus rizos, su constante buen humor o aquellos tiernos hoyuelos que se formaban en su boca cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. Tal vez, también, podía tener que ver con el hecho de que cada vez que estaban juntos él la hacía sentirse especial, la miraba con adoración y cariño, no con odio o rencor. O que su buen humor se le contagiaba fácilmente y la hacía sentirse más ligera.

No sabía bien porqué pero estaba segura de que pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

El momento en el que todo comenzó fue tan solo con un roce de labios, dulce e inocente que, poco a poco, se convirtió en algo más.

Todo en su relación solía ser así. Porque a Emmett no le gustaba presionarla, sino que buscaba complacerla hasta en el más mínimo detalle. También era porque era la primera vez que ambos estaba realmente enamorados y querían hacer las cosas bien.

Pero fue en ese primer beso que Rosalie se dio cuenta que talvez había sido ella la que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo y _aquel _era el verdadero ciclo natural de las cosas. Y la eternidad era tan sólo un paso más para poder encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida y ser verdaderamente feliz, de una vez por todas.

**Bueno, antes que nada, hola a todas (: No puedo creer que este sea mi primer Rose/Emmett, pero siempre que quería escribir sobre ellos ninguna idea venía a mi cabeza y en cuanto apareció esta me senté enfrente de la computadora a escribir como maniática.**

**Espero sus críticas y opiniones**

**Besos, Mai**


End file.
